magfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocket Propelled Grenade (Gear)
Overview 'Rocket Propelled Grenade's are powerful explosives delivered to a target via a man-portable launcher. Their main use on the battlefield is to deal damage to Armored targets that are resistant or completely immune to small arms fire. The propelled charge can do a significant amount of damage to such targets, but has very little splash damage. A player who equips one will be slowed down significantly by it and will loose his ability to sprint, but can move at normal speed when it's put away again, even though it's still in his inventory. Standard RPG's will travel in a slow arc after launch, making it tricky to hit a target (and trickier still if the target is moving). Players can purchase a variant of the standard launcher which makes hitting targets far easier, as it allows them to gain a target lock on hostile vehicles and turrets and fire a charge that can home in on them, adjusting it's path mid-flight until impact. Both launcher types are innefective against infantry, as the projectile cannot lock on to soldiers and moves slowly, making it tricky to even harm a small, fast-moving target. It also does very little splash damage, so it cannot be used effectively as an area of effect weapon. Stick to grenades when you want to do explosive damage to a group of enemies. There are several skills that allow players to reload quicker, gain a faster lock-on to enemy targets, and retain more mobility when a launcher is equipped., making it slightly more practical to use at the cost of several skill points. It's a good idea to have an RPG launcher equipped in at least one loadout set as your squad will at some point encounter armoured targets or receive orders to destroy a vehicle prototype on Acquisition maps. The most common scenario in which a launcher is needed, however, is to take out bunker turrets. Using RPG's on a turret works twofold as not only will you be able damage and (hopefully) take down the turret, but it's gunner will normally begin targeting the source of the rockets rather than your advancing teammates, allowing you to work as both damage-dealer and distraction for your squad. Damage Chart Infantry: 1 Rocket (If direct hit) Light Vehicles: 2 Rockets Helicopter: 3 Rockets Transport Vehicle: 3 Rockets Bunker Turret: 3 Rockets APC: 4 Rockets Tier 1 Rocket Propelled Grenades Each factions RPG is the same besides the aesthetics. You have access to it immediately. This RPG is a free-fire version with no targeting system. The rocket, when fired, has a steady drop that can be gauged using the tickmarks below the crosshair. Each little marking on your crosshair represents roughly 50–75 meters. Weight: 400c Skill Cost: 0 Tier 2 Rocket Propelled Grenades This RPG is the same in aesthetics as the previous but has a homing ability against vehicles and bunker turrets. To lock on, aim directly at your target and wait until it makes a continuous long beep. While the additional weight makes it more difficult to put in a loadout, the ability to lock on to targets creates a number of advantages. The lock on makes aiming easier and faster, and allows you to hide behind cover after each shot without worrying about re-aiming. The targeting system gives the ability to hit a target that is behind brush or trees, allowing them to be used as cover, and making it more difficult for a turret to find you. The guided rocket will also follow a moving vehicle around corners and over hills, making it a much more reliable strike. It should also be noted that anyone inside a bunker turret/ vehicle that is being locked on to will hear a beeping noise that will sound more frequently as the RPG locks on and fires. When free-fired without lock-on, the rocket on the T2 will travel in a staight line that gradually travels upwards, as opposed to the steady drop of the T1. Weight:800cc Skill Cost: 5 Media Category:Equipment Category:Content Category:Gear Category:Weapon Category:RPG Category:Grenade